Una pequeña ayuda para Yoh
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Tamao & Anna]] .:: LEMON FUERTE ::. One-shot. Anna estaba convencida de que ella podría ayudar a Yoh con muchas de las responsabilidades del matrimonio, y no pensaba precisamente en los quehaceres de la casa, sino más bien en las obligaciones de cama...


_**Una pequeña ayuda para Yoh.**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*** Ta-tame. . . hentai. ***

La joven de ojos negros jadeó agradada, aun a pesar de sus palabras.

Yoh la sujetaba con fuerza, tatuando cuantos besos le placían en la blanca piel de la rubia mujer. Sus labios, el cuello, los pequeños senos cuyos pezones se endurecieron a causa del placer; su vientre y finalmente su sexo, dedicando especial atención al hinchado clítoris, que se liberaba de su pequeño escondite, ansiando el placer.

La itako se arqueó ante el éxtasis que para ella vendría, más de pronto, su amante desapareció, dejándola en un inmenso y oscuro vacío. El shaman se había ido, pero no así el calor sofocante que se apoderó del frágil cuerpo de la chica.

La Kyouyama se abrazó a si misma, aterrándose al escuchar el gemido que escapó de su boca. Su cuerpo estaba muy sensible y sentía placer, ¿de dónde?: no sabía, maldita sea.

La itako cayó de rodillas para luego arquearse al tiempo en que lanzaba un fuerte gemido cargado de placer. . .

Anna abrió los ojos con lentitud, con pereza. Sudaba mucho, hacía mucho calor, demasiado para ser una noche de invierno. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, pero al menos ya sabía de donde venía el placer.

_""Mi. . . mi vulva.""_

Pensaba la rubia, alzando la cabeza para encontrar al culpable de su estimulo.

*** Ta, Tamao!!. ***

Los ojos de la itako se contrajeron, perdiendo su intenso color negro; la pelirosa estaba ahí, entre sus piernas, degustando el sabor de su íntima flor.

La Tamamura ni siquiera se detuvo cuando la Kyouyama despertó, de hecho, siguió deslizando la lengua por los pliegues de la vagina de una Anna que aun no podía salir de su asombro.

La sacerdotisa retomó el control de su cuerpo solo hasta que Tamao aprisionó el clítoris de la itako entre sus labios, succionando con frenesí.

*** ¡¡Yamete!!. ***

Gritó la rubia, mientras se alejaba de la chica pelirosa, más a su pesar, Anna solo pudo arrastrarse sin siquiera salir del futon.

Sus ojos se destiñeron nuevamente.

*** ¿Qué me has hecho?. ***

Le preguntó en un susurró, abrazándose a si misma, cómo tratando de protegerse; era inútil.

Entonces Tamao se posó justo de tras de ella, sus suaves manos de inmediato se deslizaron por la piel de leche de la itako.

*** Perdóneme, señorita Anna. *** La aprendiz le susurraba al oído al tiempo en que estrujaba los senos de la rubia. *** Puse una droga en su te, así que no podrá rechazarme, de hecho, la haré desear mi toque. ***

*** No!!. ***

Anna se agitó ante aquella confesión, más comprendió que lo que la chica decía era verdad, pues le resultaba muy difícil mantenerse siquiera de rodillas, mucho menos podía detener las manos de la pelirosa, que la recorrían a placer.

*** El joven Yoh se fue con sus amigos y no regresara hasta mañana; no nos molestarán. ***

Al decir esto, Tamao deslizó uno de sus dedos en la vulva de la sacerdotisa, alojando, penetrando suavemente.

*** Deten. . . detente!!. ***

La itako se desesperó, más su compañera no hizo caso, todo lo contrario, comenzó a mover sus traviesos dedos, estimulando a la rubia.

Tamao sonrió con dulzura, era hermoso sentir la humedad de su amiga mojándole la mano, escuchar su agitada respiración y sentirla temblar ante su toque.

La Tamamura no podía evitarlo, había deseado por tanto tiempo estar así con la chica de ojos negros.

No supo en que momento, si fue de pronto o poco a poco, pero el respeto que por ella sentía se fue transformando en amor, y dicho sentimiento trajo consigo el deseo, la pasión.

Un día, Tamao simplemente se encontró a si misma, mirando a Anna y no a Yoh, quizás porque la Kyouyama siempre la trató bien a pesar de saber de los sentimientos que alguna vez albergó por el Shaman King.

*** Me moría de celos al verlos hacer el amor, entregándose mutuamente el uno al otro. Pero no era por él, era por usted, señorita. ***

Dicho esto, Tamao deslizó sus labios por el fino cuello de la sacerdotisa, sin dejar de hacer magia con sus manos, si, magia, porque para ese momento, Anna se encontraba gimiendo suavemente, moviendo las caderas al encuentro de esos traviesos y delicados dedos que la estaban llenando de placer; con las piernas completamente separadas, permitiendo aquella deliciosa invasión.

Emocionada, Tamao hundió sus dedos cuanto pudo, fuerte y rápido. La Kyouyama no pudo más y gritó llena de placer, derritiéndose en medio de aquel exquisito gozo que esta chiquilla la obligaba a sentir.

La pelirosa aprovechó el éxtasis de su superior para atreverse a besarla, penetrando con su lengua en la calida boca de la itako, quien movida por la droga, correspondía a todo lo que la Tamamura le hacía sentir, incluso, siguió gimiendo dulcemente con los dedos de Tamao aun alojados en su vagina. Era. . .

*** Delicioso!!. ***

Susurró la itako; sus ojos vidriosos, completamente vencida por la lujuria, frotándose ella misma el hinchado clítoris.

La aprendiz sonrió sutilmente mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban rojas. Temía tanto que la señorita la rechazara, que la insultara o peor aun, que la odiara por esto.

*** Perdóneme, señorita, estaba desesperada, yo solo quería. . . ***

Pero Anna no escuchaba, se daba placer ella misma, poseída completamente por la droga. La pelirosa no pudo más que aprovechar una situación que seguramente jamás se volvería a repetir.

Haciendo que la rubia se recostara sobre el futon, Tamao le separó las piernas y comenzó a beberse las mieles de la intima flor de la itako.

La Kyouyama se arqueó, cerrando los ojos, el gozo fue inmediato y la rubia fue presa de un orgasmo tras otro mientras la pelirosa lamía y succionaba su vagina, empleando especial atención en el duro clítoris que se dejaba ver, ansiando placer.

Fue demasiado, Anna no era ella, decidió que no lo sería hasta mañana, así que se olvidó de todo lo demás. . . de Yoh. Y se dejó envolver por el delicioso cosquilleo que desencadenó un nuevo éxtasis.

*** Ahhh, Tamaooo!!. ***

La rubia gritó agradada, estrujando sus propios senos, pellizcando los sonrosados pezones. Tamao se saboreó los labios, el sabor de la itako era agridulce, le parecía simplemente delicioso.

La pelirosa miró a su amiga, con las piernas totalmente abiertas, exponiendo su sexo mojado, su boquita ligeramente entre abierta y sus negros ojos carentes de brillo, luciendo opacos por la lujuria y el deseo de más.

_""Creo que me pasé con la droga.""_

Pensaba la pelirosa, ligeramente arrepentida, pero no habría problema, era mejor así.

Ansiosa, la Tamamura alcanzó el objeto que la ayudaría a brindarle el máximo placer a su Anna, un consolador del doble de largo que la mayoría.

Tamao separó las piernas, deslizando el instrumento en su interior; cerró los ojos y lanzó un fuerte gemido, estremeciéndose al instante. Anna alzó la mirada y se asustó.

*** ¿Tamao?, qué haces?, no, ahhh. . . ***

La sacerdotisa gritó, mezcla de dolor y placer pues la pelirosa se había posado entre sus piernas, penetrándola con el otro extremo del consolador, enterrándose completamente y de una sola vez en la vagina de la itako.

Ese aparato era mucho más ancho y grande que el pene de Yoh. La estaba lastimando, pero igual la estaba llenando de gozo, y llenando era exactamente la palabra.

Cegada por la lujuria, Tamao empujaba las caderas, una y otra vez, penetrando a la rubia y penetrándose ella misma.

Realmente la amaba; su forma de ser, amable muy en el fondo, su fuerza, su valor, su coraje. . . la admiraba tanto y deseaba tanto ser como Anna Kyouyama, que la Tamamura terminó amándola.

Y ahora amaba su voz cargada de deseo, sus gritos, los gemidos constantes que le pedían más y más de aquel miembro estéril que ambas compartían y para el que ambas se abrían dichosas, jadeando y diciendo incoherencias.

*** Por favor, se-señorita, per-perdónemee. . . ***

*** E-eso no importa ahora, dame más, no pares, lo quiero todo, todooo. . . ***

Entonces, Tamao se dispuso a cumplir con lo que para ella fue una orden.

El vaivén de sus caderas se tornó desesperado, clavando el pene artificial en la vagina de la rubia y en la propia.

*** An-Annaaa. . . ***

La pelirosa cerró los ojos, oprimiendo con fuerza los senos de su amiga en medio de su clímax. Tan fuerte, tan hermoso y sin embargo, nada se comparaba, ni siquiera su propio orgasmo, al deleite de ver a la Kyouyama teniendo el propio.

Un clímax que la hizo gritar y arquearse para luego seguir lanzando las caderas en busca de un poco más.

*** I-iku, ikuu. . . ***

Gritó la rubia al sentir cómo su sexo se deshacía en fuertes pulsaciones que abrazaban el miembro estéril que aun la penetraba.

Lágrimas mojando sus tersas mejillas, lágrimas de placer, lágrimas que Tamao bebió para luego marcar un camino con sus labios que se detuvieron en los hermosos pechos de la itako, ahí, su boca se deleitó con las redondeadas formas de Anna, besando, lamiendo la abundante carne o simplemente succionando los duros y puntiagudos pezones, relajando a la mujer de ojos negros.

Con el consolador aun clavado en ambas y sus respiraciones y jadeos llenando la habitación, Anna se permitió meditar en toda esta locura.

_""Deliciosa.""_

Pensó y no había ninguna otra palabra para describirla.

La Kyouyama se había perdido ante los deseos más bajos de la chica que siempre creyó inocente y pura.

*** ¿Desde cuándo?. *** La voz de la sacerdotisa sonó fría. *** ¿Por qué?. ***

Recostada sobre los pechos de su amiga, Tamao abrió los ojos; una mueca de tristeza se dibujó en su lindo rostro.

*** Señorita, usted siempre ha sido buena conmigo. . . yo solo quería. . . demostrarle mi agradecimiento. ***

Anna frunció el ceño y dobló las cejas. Vaya forma de agradecer: drogándola y violándola. . . esto era humillante.

La itako había sido sometida, complacida, si, pero nunca se dejó tocar por ninguno de los amigos de su prometido y esta chiquilla. . .

*** Sal de mi habitación. ***

*** Señorita Anna, yo. . . ***

*** Quiero estar sola. ***

La pelirosa sabía que esto iba a ser así, la Kyouyama estaba furiosa y la odiaba, seguramente ella iba a ordenarle que empacase sus cosas y regresara a Izumo.

_""Ya no podré verla más.""_

Se lamentaba Tamao, llevándose las manos a la cara y llorando desconsoladamente. Había hecho una locura y ahora ni siquiera podría estar al lado de la sacerdotisa.

Al ver llorar a su amiga, Anna dobló las cejas con pesar, el corazón le dolía de ver la tristeza de la pelirosa.

Pero el calor había vuelto, y consigo, la lujuria y el deseo. Anna se mordió el labio inferior.

_""Tal vez sea mi turno de agradecerle.""_

Con este pensamiento, la itako retiró de su vagina el pene artificial que tanto gozo le proveyó.

*** Voy a casarme con Yoh, Tamao entiende que eso no va a cambiar. *** Le decía la rubia, sus palabras eran dolorosas puñaladas para la Tamamura. *** Sin embargo. . . ***

La aprendiz alzó la mirada, esperando lo peor, más lo que vio simplemente no se lo esperaba. . .

Frente a ella, Anna con las piernas completamente separadas, mostrándole su vulva; los ojos de la itako estaban opacaos una vez más. Y sonreía llena de ansias. . .

*** Por estar con sus amigos, él me desatiende. ***

La pelirosa secó su llanto. ¿Sería posible que su interpretación de aquellas palabras fuese la correcta?. Si, si lo era.

Bastó con ver que Anna se estaba masturbando frente a ella para saber que así era.

*** Me gustaría que te quedaras con nosotros, así. . . yo no estaría tan sola. ***

*** Si, si. . . es lo que más deseo. ***

La Tamamura se apresuró a responder; una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

Anna también sonrió y con suavidad acarició los rosados cabellos de su amiga para luego hacerle bajar la cabeza, justo entre sus blancas piernas, sobre su sexo. Tamao la entendió de inmediato, es más, ella lo deseaba también.

*** Buena niña. ***

Susurró la itako al sentir cómo la pelirosa lamía su vagina, succionando con devoción el pequeño e hinchado clítoris, más aun al sentir que le mandaba un dedo dentro de su intimidad.

Anna sonrió y gimió gozosa, convencida de que Tamao podría ayudar al pobre de Yoh con muchas de las responsabilidades que le traería el matrimonio.

Y la itako no estaba pensando precisamente en los quehaceres de la casa, sino más bien a las obligaciones de cama. . . hacerle el amor, hacerla gozar.

Era obvio que el Asakura no podría con todo y Tamao sería de gran ayuda, muy eficiente absolutamente en todo, eso Anna ya lo había comprobado.

Con este pensamiento, Anna terminó por correrse.

**Finalizado.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Y con este fic me despido por el resto del 2009. Ya publicaré algo en enero de 2010.**

Debo admitir que escribir este fic fue un poco incomodo para mi. ——MAi sonrojada.—— Cómo que la temperatura subió en mi habitación ^¬^.

Quería escribir un yuri, aunque no es un género que me emocione, sinceramente. Sigo obsesionada con SK, así que me decidí por estas "chicas malas".

Ahora, yo en verdad creo que Anna es muy buena con Tamao. Vamos, no cualquier chica deja que otra mujer le dé un regalo a su novio y menos sabiendo que esa chica está perdidamente enamorada del chico. Anna lo hizo.

Además, en el último tomo del manga, Tamao dice "por eso la admiro tanto", o algo parecido. Podría decirse que de ahí empecé a desarrollar este fic.

He aquí algunos títulos que tenía pensados para esta historia:

_Matrimonio: demasiado trabajo para Yoh._

_Solo para ayudar a Yoh._

_Yoh no puede solo._

_Por favor, alguien para ayudar a Yoh._

_Con una pequeña ayuda de Tamao._

Bueno, total que me decidí por el actual, aunque el último mencionado me gustaba mucho T_T.

*****

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 17 de Julio de 2007.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo....

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


End file.
